Monster Girl Mansion
by zaraqui kenpachi
Summary: A girl from our world who loves Monster Girl Encyclopedia hides a little secret that nobody knows, but she can not hide anything from a Mamoru. A lucky encounter sends our girl to a new and dangerous world, although her biggest danger is the encounter with several Monster Girls at the same time
1. Chapter 1-The Kitsune Magic

**Author Notes**

Hello and welcome to my newest fic

This fic will be about a girl of our world falling into the world of MGE, but unlike an ordinary girl, she knows how to use a sword and has a little extra.

I do not own MGE, although I love this work.

Without further ado, we go to the fic

 **-Start-**

The first thing I hear is the sound of birds and I feel sunshine over my eyes, forcing me to wake up from my comfortable bed.

I get up from my bed with a sleepy face and go to the bathroom to wash my face and get ready for school, although I had no desire to go back there.

As soon as I left the bathroom, I went to my full-length mirror and looked at myself.

I saw a sixteen-year-old girl with heterochromatic eyes, one of them golden and the other silvery, snow-white hair, big breasts and a big candle between my legs though I could see my womanhood below her and I sighed to see my candle standing

"It looks like I need to release the steam," I said, grabbing my candle and starting to wiggle my hand through my entire length, though I grabbed my copy of Monster Girl Encyclopedia and started looking at the monster girls for an extra boost of pleasure.

As my hand slid over my candle, I felt waves of pleasure and held the moans biting my lower lip to prevent my hand from hearing.

Soon I accelerated the rhythm of my handjob and with a final push, I melted and looked with mixture of pleasure and irritation while my cum fell to the ground

"Great, now I need to clean it ... but I can do it later." I said and went to dress in a traditional kimono with purple flames on the sleeves and the hem and then grabbed my katana and left my room

As soon as I went downstairs, I saw my mother making coffee and as soon as she saw me, she smiled. "Good morning Sakuya, did you sleep well?"

"Yes mother, is the coffee ready?" I asked as I sat down in a chair and prepared my breakfast

"Yes." She told me and put the quante coffee into a cup for each of us and we had coffee in silence

As soon as we finished eating, I grabbed my backpack, waved to my mother, and went to school.

While I was walking down the street, I looked at a store that was selling to MGE: Fallen Maidens 3 and I went in to buy

'I've been waiting for the release of Fallen Maidens 3 a long time, but finally I have it.' I thought hugging my version of the book and then I put it in my backpack

As soon as I got to the door of the school, I saw my friend waving to me and ran to her. "Good morning Miguchi." I said hugging her

"Good morning Sakuya, are you going to have training today?" She asked with a smile and I nodded as we entered the school building

 **\- Short Time Skip-**

As classes ended, I again took my sword from my locker and went to the Martial Arts Dojo I attended.

As soon as I enter the Dojo, I am received by my master and we begin our sword fight daily.

The sound of our swords clashing and the sparks coming out of the collision of our deadly weapons fills the air.

"Are you sharp today Sakuya-san, are you excited about something?

"Yes sensei, I got to buy something that was waiting for some time and I can not wait to start reading."

"I see, but remember, if you do not stay focused ..." He said giving off a powerful side swing that destabilized me and then crawled over me, knocking me to the floor. I tried to get up quickly, but he put the sword in my neck and I surrendered

"... You can easily lose." He ended up removing the sword from my neck and helping me up.

"You're a lot better now than when we started, but still a long way to go if you want to create your own fighting style."

I bowed quickly to him. "Thanks for the sensei fight, I'll get better." I said making him nod, and then we went in to learn in theory.

After I parted from the master emu, I went towards my house, but I decided to go a different way this time and ended up stopping in front of a temple

"I did not know I had a temple here." I said and went upstairs to the place.

As soon as I reached the top, I saw that the temple was abandoned and I sighed. "This place should have been very beautiful when it was new"

"This place is still beautiful." A voice behind me said and I turned quickly to see a girl with golden blond hair and green eyes with the traditional clothes of Miko

"I thought this place was abandoned, but it looks like it's not, I'm sorry for the invasion." I said and quickly bowed, but I heard a small happy giggle and saw she was smiling.

"Do not worry little one, I'm glad you went up the stairs, I love visits. My name is Sakada Hishoka and yours?" She asked.

"My name is Sakuya Shurin, it's nice to meet you Miss Hishoka." I said but she shook her head.

"You can just call me Sakada, Sakuya-chan. Please come in, I'll make a tea." She said, walking into the old temple and I followed her.

'She does not strike me as a bad person, but in any case ...' I gently grabbed the handle of my katana before releasing him and entering Sakada's room, seeing the decoration that is related to Kitsunes and Nekomatas

"You have beautiful Sakada-san decoration."

"Do you like it? Everyone who sees them thinks it's weird."

"I like it, I love monster girls ... ahh, I think mamoru is a better word to describe them".

"Did you read MGE?" Sakada asked in surprise.

Of course, it's my favorite book." I said smiling and she stared at me for a few seconds before smiling and opening a cabinet where all the editions released of MGE

"It seems we have a common taste." She said smiling and I was delighted to see that she even owned mamoru's action figures

"That's really cool, where did you get the action figures?" I asked as I looked at the collection

"I bought it in various places in Japan. I'm glad you liked it and I believe we can be friends, what do you think?" She asked.

"Of course, I'm a bit suspicious of someone I do not know, but you're really cool." I said smiling and looked at another collection of her

"You also have a Monster Musume collection." I said surprise and she nodded.

"Yes, although I prefer MGE because it is much more detailed and correct, although the subspecies part of Monster Musume is not wrong either."

"So you think MGE is more correct, but are there any MM details that are correct?"

"Exactly, there are about 5 different types of Inaris, and Youko is not a different type, but a different species with some variations of its own."

"I see, but is it just beastman that has variations, or other species, too?"

"All species have some variant in them. Let's take a tea I'll explain my theory."

She said and we both went to the kitchen.

We spent so much time talking that I lost track of the hours and when I looked at the clock it was 8 o'clock

"Sakada, I have to go home, we can continue our conversation tomorrow if it's okay with you." She nodded, but when I was about to get up, she touched my hand with her hand.

"I only have two questions. If you could live anywhere in the MGE universe, where would it be?"

"Uhm ... I would probably live on the same continent as Lascatie. Although I hate the Order, I would live somewhere far from any city to be able to have peace, but not too far away to go and buy things when I needed them."

"Okay, my second question would be: Is there any Mamoru you would not want to live with?" She asked me and I thought a little bit as I remembered all the species

"No, I do not remember any that I would not want to live with. Why?" I asked.

"I just wanted to get that doubt, after all the only other person who saw my collection did not know much about MGE and said that he liked the Order."

I looked at her and started laughing. "The guy liked the Order? He's an idiot." I said and Sakada nodded.

We left the temple, but I stopped when Sakada grabbed my shoulder. "Before I go, I'd like to give you something." She said and took a necklace that was around her neck

The necklace was made of copper and had a nine-tailed fox stamped on the front.

"He's beautiful," I said, grabbing the necklace to take a closer look and enjoying the details.

"I did it myself," she said, but when I extended the necklace back to her, she shook her head.

"You can keep it. It suits you and will take you to a place you're going to love." She said and I raised a brow, but I put the necklace around my neck and came home running.

As soon as I got home, I had to explain to my mother where I was, but once I finished explaining, she just hugged me and said to at least warn her next time.

After apologizing to my mother, I went to watch TV.

After midnight, I went to sleep in my bed, but did not wait for what would happen next.

I had just gone to bed and had just fallen asleep when I felt a light breeze on my face and heard the sounds of various birds.

'I like birdsong in the morning, but at night I like silence.' I thought and opened my eyes, being received by the sight of a forest, after all I was surrounded by trees.

I stared around dazed for a few minutes until I saw the necklace shine and Sakada appear to me like a hologram.

"I see you come safely, it fills me with happiness, but I bet you're full of questions ..." I interrupted her by standing up

"Where am I?" I asked.

"In the same continent of Lascatie, although it is far from the city dominated by Druella".

"I'm in the book? But it does not make sense." I held my head trying to figure it all out.

"Magic does not always make sense, but it still works." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"So let's assume I'm on this continent ..." I was going to continue, but she raised her hand

"It's not a presumption, it's a reality. You really are in the MGE universe, and just to make conversation easier, the continent where Lascatie is located is called Aera."

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You transported me to another universe without my permission, where I can end up becoming a Succubus and I have no way of defending myself?"

"Wrong, I also carried your katana and you can not become a Succubus."

"Why not?" I asked and looked around, spotting my sword next to me and running to it.

"Well, boys can not turn Succubus, and you have spiritual energy like boys, but it's not a boy, so although your sexual desire might increase, you will not become a mamoru."

At this, I breathed a sigh of relief and looked at Sakata. "Well, my situation has improved a bit, but I am still in an unknown land, only with my sword and my clothes that I am wearing now ... that by the way , it's pajamas. "I said looking at my body and then I looked back at her.

"This is part of the adventure. You're friendly to the mamoru, do not feel afraid of her and they can help you in exchange for you piercing your femininities with your candle." She said smiling

"Like you ..." I said opening my eyes in surprise, which made Sakada laugh

"I can feel the spiritual energy of men easily and you emanate that, although it is in lesser quantity." I looked at her in surprise until she revealed 3 fox tails sticking out of the lumbar region and fox ears sticking out of her head, all of them fur red like fire

"You're an Inari," I said and she nodded with a gentle smile on her face.

"I am honored to meet a real Inari and to judge by your fur, you are a Flame Hearth Inari"

"I'm glad you remember my subspecies."

"Well, now that we've removed that from the way, I want to know what I'm doing here and what's going to happen to my family and friends."

"The necklace not only sent you to Aera, but also created a clone of yours. This clone acts almost like a perfect Doppelganger, your family will not even notice that you are not you and you will be able to live in this new universe forever. What can you do?, well you can do whatever you want, you can become a mighty mage, a thief, a Sabbath witch, be a common peasant or even join the Order, although I do not think you will make that last choice ".

"Well, at least with that, we both agree. I will never join a theocracy that oppresses people as they fill their pockets with money and kill anyone they do not understand, especially Mamoru." I said feeling angry at the people who created to Order, but sighing to calm me down

"This necklace only had cargo for a single trip, so you can not go back unless you recharge it with Inari magic, but I want to know if you'd really like to go back, since a futanari can have the same power as a queen in this universe ".

"Why?, you said yourself that I release spiritual energy, but it's less than men," I asked and she smiled.

"It's true that you release less energy, if we were to compare in liters, a man could fill a 10-liter barrel while you could fill an 8-liter barrel. The difference is not gigantic, but mamoru would prefer the most, except ... "

"Except?" I asked.

"Their spiritual energy is much more refined and appetizing than men's, if we were to compare, that of most men equals cheap beer, that of heroes and mighty people equals the best home-brewed beer, but yours is equal to an aged wine ".

"So you mean I'll be raped as soon as they set eyes on me?" I asked as I swallowed

"Yes, although if you use this wisely, you can create your own harem and thereby create a place where the mamoru, even those who are not from their harem, can take refuge from the Order."

"That's great, but I do not even have a home to live in or the money to survive."

"The money you should be able to handle by yourself, by the time I saw you, I saw that you are very intelligent, as to housing, I would not send you there without a place where you can call home."

"I'm just seeing trees and as far as I know, I'm not a descendant of Tarzan." I said and Sakada started to laugh and even fell from where she was sitting.

As soon as she sat down again, she spoke again.

"You are in the middle of a forest far from any civilization and although the nearest village is a 5-hour walk, there is a mansion near its location. It is a hidden mansion that I found in my travels, where you can create paradise for the mamoru ".

"But what about the owners of the mansion?"

"It's a mansion that was probably abandoned when Lasc tie fell, so it will require a bit of manual labor to fix it and you will also need to dominate your occupant."

"How is occupying her?"

"A Lich"

"And you expect me to be able to master a Lich?" I asked and she nodded as she smiled making me sigh

"Of course you would not win in a clash of forces, but with your sexual power ..." She left the sentence open, though I understood what she meant.

"Well, I need a house, so I'll try, but do not expect everything to go perfect,I ..." I was going to continue to talk, but Sakada's magic hologram blinked

"It seems that the magic of the necklace is ending, so I will summarize what was missing from the explanation. You can recharge the medallion with any kind of magic, but this will only allow you to talk to me, only with Inari magic is that you can come back to her universe of origin. "As soon as she said this, a small portal opened and a medium-sized book fell to the ground

"This book is Monster Girl, Encyclopedia with mamoru information and some tips that will help you survive in this world, so good luck and Demon Lord be with you." As soon as she finished speaking, the hologram disappeared and I sighed again before putting the necklace around his neck and looking around

"It looks like I have a house to master, but she forgot to tell me some important information, FOR WHICH DIRECTION IS THE MANSION," I shouted, before sitting down and thinking a little

'I have to choose a direction and go on it for about a mile and if I find nothing, then I can go back and try another direction, after all by the position of the sun, I got here early in the morning, so I have time to do some attempts'

"If I remember correctly, Bear Grylls always said to follow a river or go south, but to what side is the south?" I looked at the position of the sun and although it was high in the sky, it was still noon and Following his move, I began to go south.

I was walking for half an hour until I met someone or it would be better to say she met me. I was walking around a clearing when I heard strong footsteps on the floor and on the other side I saw a girl with an exoskeleton at the bottom, her short hair was pink and the lower half of the body was black.

She kept looking at me as I picked up my book and went to the insect part and saw an image of a mamoru that looked a lot like her

'Soldier Beetle, they're the tanks of mamoru world and judging by the single horn on her head, so she must be the spear-type.' I said and then I saw the spear embedded in the right arm that seemed to be more than 1 meter length while his left arm had a medium-sized shield.

I started to walk calmly back, but as soon as I took two steps back, she took two steps forward

'I'm not faster than her and my sword can not hurt her much, although I would not want to hurt her anyway, so I can try to hide myself but ...' I gave up thinking and started walking to slowly back as I hid behind the trees to cover me.

The Soldier Beetle reached the tree line and kept staring at me until I was some distance away from her.

'She's not moving, so I guess ...' The rest of my thinking was thrown out the window as she started to run towards me skittering through the trees, despite her large lower body.

As soon as she reached me, she stopped in front of me and stared at me with purple eyes for a while without saying anything.

I looked into her eyes and I remembered that Soldier Beetles were not very espressive so her eyes were used to convey emotion and she was curious as she looked at me and smelled the air slightly.

"Hi, my name is Sakuya ... what's yours?" I asked and she kept looking at me until she opened her mouth

"Armata." She said no visible emotion in her voice, though her eyes showed traces of joy.

"Nice to meet you Armata, do you ... need help with anything?" I asked, although I was almost sure of the answer.

I waited for a few moments while her eyes gave a slight gleam of pleasure. "I'm hungry." She said

"Okay, so you need help finding something to eat?" I asked but she shook her head and pointed at me.

"I already found, even though you are a girl, you have spiritual energy, so feed me, please." She asked as her eyes pleaded and I sighed.

'I have no problem feeding her, but I wanted to do it after finding the mansion, but I do not think I have a choice.' I thought and took off my pajamas and panties, getting completely naked and making Armata sigh in surprise.

"You're a girl with a candle." She spoke without emotion, but her eyes said she was very surprised, before the surprise was clouded with desire

She grabbed my candle and started flicking her left hand over it, making me moan lightly.

"This is very good, continue," I said and to help her, I stretched my hands and began massaging her small breasts.

Armata laid her great body on the ground and placed her face next to my candle. "Your candle is very large and it smells good, I'm going to eat." She said and started to lick my candle

"I've never felt it before, it's still good, that's pretty good," I said almost screaming at the amount of pleasure I felt at the moment.

Seeing how his licks made my candle get hard, Armata quickened the pace of his licks and began to lightly kiss the tip of my 10-inch candle, making me groan louder.

I started to feel the pressure build up as my pleasure rose to the heights. "Keep it up, I'm going to ... melt." I screamed as I released my load into Armata's mouth that opened his eyes in surprise but then gave a small smile and swallowed my load.

As soon as she swallowed the first, the second and third loads came soon after and as soon as the fourth ended, I fell lightly to the floor while breathing and Armata was sitting on the floor enjoying the refined taste of my cum.

"What did you think Armata?" I asked.

"Yummy, I want more". She said as she opened her front legs and gave me a vision of her wet pussy.

"I have no problem giving you more, but I'd rather do it in a sheltered spot, have you ever seen any building built close by?" I asked, but my hopes were shattered when she shook her head as she looked at mine upright candle

'The demonic energy must be allowing me to stand erect even after it has just melted. At home, as soon as I finish masturbating, I get satisfied, this is the first time this happens, but before I can take advantage of it, I need to find that mansion'.I thought and looked at Armata who had got up and was staring at me

"I want you as my husband ..." She said, but then made a doubtful face, "... but you're a girl, so how would I call you?" She asked without visible expression on her face, but his eyes expressed great confusion

"Well ... I do not think there's a right name for it, so let's just say we're living together as a couple, and I do, but I'm going to need a home first and I know there's a mansion here and I need help finding it. "I said and nodded Armata before holding me and putting me on his armored abdomen

"I'll take you there, just tell me the direction," she said, smiling.

'I've tried the south, but since I did not find anything ...' "Let's go north." I told her as I pointed in the direction indicated

Armata carried me much faster northward than I took to reach the place where I found her.

'Really having such a transport makes things easier, besides being a good bodyguard and ... a loving girl. It seems like we're close to noon watching the sun so high in the sky, I have to find this mansion soon and also find something to eat, after all I can not live from spiritual energy '.

As soon as we climbed a hill that stood out of the forest, we saw them as a giant and beautiful mansion, although it was in a bad state.

We walked to the old iron gate that contained the initials CL and Armata stopped, allowing me to leave her abdomen

"It looks like we found the house, now let's go inside and see what's inside." I said pounding the gate as Armata prepared his spear for eventual combat.

As soon as I closed the iron gate again, I looked at the rest of the property. Besides the main house, I could see a stable, a large lake with boat docks, and some smaller buildings that I could not identify

"Let's check the stable first Armata, I know someone lives in this house, so let's see where she is not first and then we can talk to her." '... although she will not just want to talk'. I thought as we drove to the stables and looked at the large building

The structure seemed relatively complete, although it needed a reformation. The structure was fixed and had bays for 16 horses, although all were empty.

"I do not know how we'll talk to anyone who lives in the house, but in case of emergency, we can sleep here until tomorrow, now let's see the rest of the buildings," I said and Armata agreed.

We walked to the next building and I identified it as a forge thanks to the big anvil and the various old tools on the walls

'A forge will be very useful, although I do not know how to use one, so I'll have to hire somebody or I can find some mamoru that knows how to use one.' After checking the rest of the forge, we went to a garage where they could park carriages, but we kept our guard up all the time

"I'm not going to use this construction, maybe just as a warehouse, I'm pretty sure I will not have a carriage." I thought as we walked through the garage. I saw a lot of equipment related to carriages, but when I turned the corner, I saw something that surprised me.

"Armata, come and see this, it seems the former owner left an interesting gift." I said smiling as Armata approached me and we both saw a large, large, closed carriage, although it also needed some renovations. "I seem to have said a lot early on not having a carriage. "I thought smiling as I approached the carriage and touched the beautiful silver ornaments, but I soon felt disgusted to see the symbol of the Order painted on it and Armata was upset to see it

"Relax Armata, we're going to remodel this carriage and remove that horrible symbol from it, but now we have to see the main house, then we can check out the rest of the property's buildings."

Armata nodded and we both headed for the main house, I had my katana in hand and I was in a classic battle pose and Armata had her spear and shield ready for combat as she walked in front of me like a bodyguard .

"I hope you can get inside the house, I'd rather not go in there alone." I told Armata as we made our way to the large front door of the large mansion. As we approached, I made a visual measurement of the door and abdomen of Armata.

"Looks like you can make it through, let's go in and get this settled," I said opening the door.

Meanwhile, in the dark loft of the mansion, facing a large window , a shadowy figure was floating in the air as he gently caressed the glass of the large window overlooking the entrance.

"A girl who emanates spiritual energy and another beetle girl came into my house and by the looks of it, they know of my existence. I'm curious about what you came to do here, but I'm happy the same, since a different girl how she can help with my magical research and she's not ugly either, I can turn her into an interesting undead, maybe a Dullahan. "The dark figure said smiling as his golden eyes reflected sexual desire

 **-Chapter End-**

 **A/N=** This was my first chapter of Monster Girl Encyclopedia.

I was quite inspired by **Desperado-White** , author of **Monster Girl Ranch, Monster Girl Navy** and the latest **Monster Girl Towers** and although I have not read this last one yet, I can already say it will be very good, so if you have some time after reading my fic, read these 3 fics of him, I know you guys will not be disappointed.

About the Mamoru in my fic, I have ideas of some Mamoru that I want Sakuya to meet, but if any of you have any suggestions from Mamoru that you wish to see, I am accepting.

In addition, I created the main buildings that a mansion could have, but if you have any idea of construction that could be in this type of place, I would accept tips to be able to add more to my fic and at the end of each chapter, I I'll put the credit for the ideas, of course.

 **See you and have a good day (or night)**


	2. Chapter 2-The Undead Mansion

**Author Notes**

Hello and welcome to my second chapter of Monster Girl Mansion

Responding to MelkorSon's review, I will not be able to bring Hellhound in this chapter,but we chapters four or five, she must appear or be mentioned, so wait for it

But now, let's go to the fic.

 **-Retrospective of the last chapter-**

"Looks like you can make it through, let's go in and get this settled". I said opening the door.

Meanwhile, in the dark loft of the mansion, facing a large window,a shadowy figure was floating in the air as he gently caressed the glass of the large window overlooking the entrance.

"A girl who emanates spiritual energy and another beetle girl came into my house and by the looks of it, they know of my existence. I'm curious about what you came to do here, but I'm happy the same, since a different girl how she can help with my magical research and she's not ugly either, I can turn her into an interesting undead, maybe a Dullahan ".The dark figure said smiling as his golden eyes reflected sexual desire.

As soon as the two of us entered, we faced a large entrance hall with two white stairs leading up to the second floor, large tapestries depicting battle scenes, a large chandelier lying on the floor, and several pieces of furniture that were destroyed, though they would be very luxurious when new.

For each side of the hall there is a large hall with several doors up the corner to out of sight, between the stairs there is a double white door with several luxurious details and there were also some visible doors on the second floor

'It looks like we're going to have to explore room by room, this is going to take a long time, but I have nowhere else to go'. I thought as I looked at Armata who was watching the second floor

"Let's see the door between the stairs and then let's go straight to the second floor, we can explore our new house later." I said, receiving a nod from Armata, before we headed toward the door with Armata leading.

As we arrived at the door, I waved to Armata and she opened the large doors with her shield, giving us the view of a large dining room worn by time with a long table of forty seats with an old white tablecloth with a symbol on it , three old golden chandeliers and three large windows opening on a beautiful winter garden full of plants of the most different types, although some are dead.

"This place will take time to be arranged, the exterior is badly damaged by the elements while the interior is in better condition, but worn out by time". I said as I looked around the room

"How are you going to arrange this place, mistress?" Armata asked as she looked out the window at the garden.

"I still do not know, maybe hire someone, but for that I'm going to need money and I have nothing to do with me."

"Maybe I can help." A voice said as we both turned our heads in the direction of a beautiful woman with light gray skin, long red blood hair and red cherry eyes. She wears a long pink dress with long sleeve gloves on her arms and a little gold tiara in the head

"Who are you?" I asked as I placed my hand on my katana.

"My name is **Elizabeth von Lescatie** , Lescatie's first princess, although it has been a long time. What brings you both to the Lescatie summer mansion?" She asked in a sensual tone as she sat down on a chair from the large dining table

"We did not know this is a Lescatie property, so I'm sorry for the invasion, but you made me curious, how can you help us with our problem?" I said smiling slightly, but my thoughts were boiling

'She's a Wight, a top-level zombie, so she must have other zombies in that mansion besides her and the Lich. It looks like I'm going to have to use all my negotiating skills and my candle to work it out.'

"Well, the Lescatie's fortune was divided between the royal castle and this mansion, but the passage to the gate requires a mighty wizard, fortunately there is one in that mansion now, but she only stays on the rooftop observatory doing her experiments."

"If you take me to her, I can try to persuade her to help us." I said, but Elizabeth held up a hand

"I'm willing to help you, but I'm going to want something in return and since you own this beetle girl by your side and you saw my appearance and did not run away, then I can assume you know what I want in return." he said with a sensual smile as he released a clasp on the back of the collar of the dress releasing her large breasts and soon she began to caress them

"As long as you keep the agreement, I'll give you what you want," I said as I quickly took off my clothes, leaving Elizabeth surprised to see my candle, although she soon licked her lips before getting up and removing all the dress except the white gloves and white socks that were hidden under the dress, and sat back in the chair before opening her legs, revealing me her pink and wet pussy

"What do you think of getting started?" She said as I placed my sword on the table before approaching and start caressing her pussy, causing a few small moans, but I was taken by surprise when Elizabeth began to stroke my pussy with one of your feet making me moan slightly.

I continued to please her as I looked away at Armata who was rubbing her thighs together with a look of desire and I soon realized that I would have sex with her after finishing with Elizabeth.

"It's been a while since I've received such good care, but I need more." She said with a smile as she placed her hands on the back of my head and pulled me to her pussy that was dripping with her arousal and then I was licking her lower lips while putting one of my fingers inside her and using my thumb to stimulate her sweet spot making her moan enough

"Continue, faster and deeper, your tongue ... you know all my sweet spots." Elizabeth moaned.

"I have one like yours, so I know the sweet spots of a woman, so get ready, because today you'll feel more pleasure than you've ever felt before." I said with a slight smile before returning to please Elizabeth by making the room again being filled with our moans and those of Armata, who was pleasing himself with his fingers of the shield hand while he used his spear to aid in the support of his great body.

My moans were silenced when Elizabeth ceased to please me with her foot, but I soon began to please myself by rubbing my thighs together, though I did not get much pleasure out of it.

"I'm very close, keep going ... I'm going to CUM". Elizabeth screamed and melted in my face.

"She has a good taste, I have to admit, but now I want to feel a woman inside." I thought as I stood up and positioned my candle near the entrance of Elizabeth

"Are you ready?" I asked as my manhood pulsed in anticipation.

"Yes, put it all in." Elizabeth asked me to smile before I shoved all of my candle into her in one single movement causing Elizabeth to scream in pleasure

"My succubus, it's very big, it's the biggest candle I've ever had the pleasure of having inside me." She said with a big smile full of lust on her face.

In the meantime, I was standing inside her to get used to the sensation, for being my first time, but soon I gave a slight movement of waist making us both groan loudly

'So ... this is the feeling of slip ... a candle inside a woman ... I want more.' I thought before I started to slide my candle out of Elizabeth before thrusting again

Soon I got into a nice rhythm that was making Elizabeth moan and soon she wrapped her legs around my waist to make my candle go deeper

"Go faster and stronger, my dear, I want more." She said through moans, but as soon as I accelerated the pace, the moans turned to cries of pleasure

I glanced briefly to the side when I heard a cry that was not from Elizabeth and I saw that Armata had melted and was breathing heavily, but she was looking at me with lust in her eyes

'I may ... have not mastered this mansion yet, but ... I will still please Armata ... as I promised.' I thought between the waves of pleasure before I felt a pressure build up in my manhood

"I'm going to cum Elizabeth."

"I'm close too, do it inside of me, I want to feel everything," she said as I increased the pace even more until the pressure went over the limits

"CUM!" We both scream at the same time

As soon as I finished pouring my cum into her womb, I retaked my candle and looked across the room, where Armata was looking at me along with 3 other girls in maid clothes I had not seen before

"Her cum is so good and hot, I've never felt so full of spirited energy before," Elizabeth said with a stupid smile on her face.

"And I've never had sex with a princess before, actually, I've never had sex with any girl before, so you were the first to get my cum." I said with a faint smile as I beckoned Armata to approach as I looked at the other girls with a raised eyebrow

"These girls are maids of the Lescatie family that Milinda revived with demonic energy with me." Elizabeth said as she sat down at the table.

"Is there a graveyard here?"

"No, it's a tomb beneath the mansion, the personal tomb of the Lescatie family," Elizabeth said with a proud smile on her face.

"But if it's a personal tomb, why were there maids buried in the tomb?" I asked when Armata came to my side

"One of the first kings of Lescatie ordered them to be buried with him when he died and he died shortly thereafter. The three did not know that he had given that order and had not agreed to it, but those who served the king tied them and they buried them alive with him. They hate men because of it and only take energy of spirit enough to stay alive and maintain sanity, but with you here, they can finally feel happiness when pierced by a candle. "She said and I nodded as I felt sympathy for the girls.

"What are their names?" I asked them and the first to go was a girl with light gray skin, light green eyes and short olive green hair

"My name is **Marya**." She said with a thin smile on her face as she bent over to me.

The taller girl gave Marya a brief glare before looking at me.

" **Lisa** , mistress." The taller girl said with a serious expression on her face as she came forward and bowed down to me. Her skin was also light gray, her eyes were also light gray, and her long hair was black raven

The third girl ran up to me and gave me a hug before pulling away and bowing right in front of me

"My name is **Hino** , sis." She said with a slight soft laugh. Her skin was dark gray, her eyes were yellow gold and her red cherry hair was tied in two long twin tails.

"Have more education with a new new mistress, Hino". Lisa said as she approached and bowed again to me.

"I apologize for her behavior, mistress."

"It's all right, Lisa, I thought it was cute." I said making Hino jump for joy, before approaching Lisa and giving a light kiss in her cheek.

"I need to keep my form to please Lich over, so I will not be able to give my spirit energy to you 3 now, but after winning Lich, you will have it." I said grabbing my candle, making the three girls blush and agree, before going to Armata and start caressing her breasts

"But as I promised Armata, she'll get some sex," I said as Armata used the side of her spear to caress my pussy, making me moan as I wore my hand to careless her pussy, making her moan slightly.

"Do you want my candle inside you Armata?" I asked as she nodded and opened her fangs, looking like legs, revealing her pink pussy

"Looks like you're anxious, so let's get right into the main action," I said before putting the tip of my candle against her wet pussy.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"... Ready." She said with the slightest emotion in her voice.

I began to insert my candle into her slowly until my candle was fully in. Armata's expression was of absolute pleasure with her mouth open in a muted cry, but soon she began to utter low moans of pleasure as I began to wiggle my waist in a slight rhythm.

'It seems like her is the silent type ... that will be fun'.I thought smiling as I saw desire in Armata's eyes and increased my rhythm

Armata was using her shielded hand to stroke my back as I squeezed her breasts to give her even more pleasure.

After a few minutes, I felt the pressure build up again and I placed my mouth close to Armata's ear

"I'm almost at my limit, do you want in or out?" I asked teasing Armata and making her blush.

"...Inside...". She said before tightening more claws, leg-shaped, around my waist to prevent me melt out of her

I smiled and accelerated the pace and soon the pressure passed the limit

"I'm going ... CUM." We both screamed at the same time and soon we both fell to the ground with silly smiles on our faces

I got up after recovering for a few minutes and looked at Elizabeth, who had cum watching us melt.

"Can you take me to the Lich?" I asked receiving a slight nod before Elizabeth, before we all went back through the door we used to enter the dining room and up the stairs to the second floor, where I I could see several doors to each side of the long corridor, but just in front of the stairs, I saw two large doors with details that looked like a starry sky

"This is the door that leads to the observatory where the Lich is. The name of the Lich is **Milinda**." She said as she pointed to the doors.

I went up to her and opened it, revealing a spiral staircase that led both up and down. I immediately entered the stairs, but when Armata followed me, Elizabeth raised her arm in front of her

"This staircase was not made for large mamoru, so you will not fit in it"

Armata opened her mouth to complain, but I held up my hand

"It's all right Armata, I have my sword, although I hope I do not have to use it," I said as I unsheathed a small piece of it, revealing the shining steel beneath the leather sheath

"Besides that, we'll go with her to make sure Milinda does not overdo it." Lisa said while Marya and Hino agreed, and soon after, the three of them were on the stairs with me.

"Good luck trying to convince Milinda, she's almost not interested in anything. In the meantime, I'll be talking to Armata." Elizabeth said as she tried to climb into her abdomen, but she pulled away, causing Elizabeth almost to fall to the ground.

"... The only one that can rise on my abdomen is my husband". She said as she looked at me with her beautiful purple eyes gleaming with preoccupation

I waved at her with my head indicating that everything was fine and soon, the four of us were climbing the stairs toward the observatory

"Is there anything I have to worry about when I get there?" I asked no one in particular.

"Well, Milinda does not care about a lot of things, but when she's interested in something, she wants to review it as quickly as possible, so you're going to have to persuade her to help you." Marya said with a slight smile as we continued climbing

"How big is this tower and how did I not see her from the yard?" I asked Lisa

"The tower is hidden by magic and if I'm right, it's about fifty or a hundred meters high." She said making me agree

'This tower is very high and if I can guess, it has the same height down.' I sighed in his thoughts as we arrived at another pair of doors with the starry sky engraved on the chipped wood

I put my ear against the doors but did not hear anything from the other side. I placed my right hand on my sword while holding the sheath with my left hand in a pose that would allow me to draw the katana quickly from the sheath.

Hino saw that I was ready and opened the doors revealing a large room with a glass dome above, several tables with alchemical products and strange objects on top, some weird plants and several magical runes on the floor and walls. A dark figure, covered by a black cloak,was floating in the center of the room

I looked at the female figure, but she was not looking at us, so I went towards her, but in the middle of the way, she decided to speak

"Am I finishing something, if you can wait a little?" She asked and I stopped walking

A few minutes later, the wall in front of the Lich was illuminated by the colors of the rainbow before the Lich turned toward us, revealing a body of one beautiful loli girl with short blond hair, light blue sky eyes and a bone-white skin.

"I finally got it." She said before putting a strange object, made of glass, on one of the tables and then sitting on a throne with a raised eyebrow

"What's an interesting girl like you do here in the midst of monsters?" Milinda asked with a confused expression on her face.

"I need a favor from you?" I asked as I approached her.

"You have no problem asking for the help of a monster?" She asked with a faint smile on her face, but soon the smile disappeared as she looked into my eyes

"You're not a monster," I said as I gazed intently at her, but to my surprise, she started laughing

"I'm glad you're not stupid like the rest of the people, because if you were, I could not help. What can I do for you?"

"Elizabeth may have already spoken of a room with treasures underneath the mansion and ..." I was speaking, but she raised her hand

"Do you want me to unblock the room?" She finished my speech and I nodded.

"But that's not all you want, is it?" She asked as she rose from the throne and floated around the room collecting some flasks with weird liquids inside.

"Well ... I would also like to turn that old mansion into my house for me and my harem, but how did you know I wanted more stuff?" I asked as I watched her work on something

"Female intuition. I can unlock the room for a price, but to allow you to take my house, the price will be higher." She said giving me a bottle with a white liquid in it

"What do you want?" I asked as I looked at the white liquid

"To unlock the door, I want your cum from both the male and the female parts and also want some of your spiritual energy."

"No problem, I came prepared for this, but how did you know ..."

"That you have a male part? ... I can see." She said pointing at my pants.

I looked down and saw a lump in my pants and I blushed a little before nodding.

"So, what's the other price?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"There is a large village near this mansion and there is something I want there, but I'll tell you after you make my first request." She said removing the simple gray dress and black robe she was wearing, but she kept the white panties and the black socks

I decided to accompany and removed my pajamas, getting only with my white socks.

Milinda approached me and began to lightly caress my candle and my pussy, but soon she stopped caress my candle and looked at me

"Let's start with the female juice and then we go to your dick milk." Sit down at that table and let's start the experiment. "She said pointing to an empty table and as soon as I sat down on it, Milinda knelt in front of me and started to take care of my pussy with her tongue

"I'm not used to doing this, so tell me how I'm doing." She said before returning to lick my pussy

"You're amazing Milinda, keep it up and I'll cum soon." I said between moans while experiencing this new experience

'I've never had sex before, except masturbation, but today I'm experimenting with everything'.I thought as spring water began to flow from my pussy and I soon began to scream with pleasure when Milinda inserted two fingers inside me

"I'm going to cum, cum, cum, Cumming." I screamed as my slit squirted spring water

While I was recovering quickly from my greatest orgasm, I saw Milinda stand up with a small bottle full of my female juices while licking her lips

"You've been able to produce so much spring water that I've been able to fill the bottle and drink a little and I have to say you're sweet." She said as she put the flask on another table and picked up another

"Now let's collect your creamy milk." She said and soon began to do a hand job

"This is very good but ... I think if you put your mouth, it would go faster." I said through moans making Milinda stop the handjob

"... if you insist." She said before putting all my candle into her mouth and begin to make deep throat in me

"Oh my God, you're amazing, Milinda, I have a lot of sexual stamina, but I'm feeling like I'm going to cum soon ..." I said as I felt the pressure build up again

"I cast a spell on you to make you cum quick". Milinda said before starting to lick my candle.

"When did you cast...this spell?" I asked as the pressure mounted.

"When I started caressing your pussy." She said, but before I could say more, the pressure went overboard and I released a jet of cum in a silent scream

Milinda took some of the bottle and took the rest with her mouth. As soon as I finished cum, I lay down on the table to recover while I saw Milinda get up and touch my pussy and soon my strength returned

"I released the magic I had put on you, so your stamina should be coming back."

"I have no problem with you using your spells on me, but at least let me know first, okay?". I asked and I nodded as I got up, still a little tired, and looked at her

"I've already done my part of the bargain, now it's your turn."

"Okay, let me just keep this." Milinda said, picking up the jars and putting them into a bowl with purple liquid and then heading toward the stairs, followed quickly by us

As we descended the spiral staircase, Milinda looked at me with curiosity shining in her gaze.

"You said you were forming a harem, right?"

"Yes." I said with a slight smile.

"Does that mean I'd be part of your harem too?" Milinda asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Only if you want, I'm not going to force anyone to stay in my harem as a man would." I said with a friendly smile

"But if I do not stay in your harem, then I'm going to have to leave the house?"

"No, I liked you, so you can stay even if you do not stay in my harem, besides that the house was yours before I claimed it for myself and I will not kick you out of here."

"I see. I can not say I love you, but you interested me enough to stay in your harem, but I would have a special position and I will not obey your orders blindly." Milinda said while arranging her hair with her hands.

"No problem, my harem will be built on trust and love. I do not like to command anyone and I would never take advantage of anyone's feelings, but I can give orders if it's a critical situation." I said as I looked at Milinda at her eyes to show all my conviction

Milinda looked at me and nodded before smiling a little. "I'm fine with that, besides, I liked you and your cum, it filled me with more power than I had before."

'Sakada said that my spiritual energy is more powerful than that of any man and Lichs replenish their magical power mainly by cum, so it makes sense that she becomes more powerful if she stays with me. Now I was curious to see how much her power increased with my cum'.I thought smiling slightly.

Soon we arrived at the entrance of the staircase and saw Armata sitting with her abdomen on the floor talking to Elizabeth, who was in a chair, but the two stopped when we arrived

"It seems you managed to persuade our little wizard to help us, it's what I'd expect from my husband, now let's recover the fortune of my family." Elizabeth said smiling at me before approaching Milinda and giving her a quick hug before entering the stairs.

Milinda sighed with a faint blush on her cheeks before following Elizabeth along with Mary, Lisa and Hino, but before I entered the stairs, I looked at Armata and sighed, but before I could say anything, Marya went back to where we were

"The ladder is bigger on the bottom, so you can come Armata, too." She said, but before I said anything Armata was already by my side at the entrance of the staircase

I sighed and started to descend followed by Armata. As we descended the staircase, Elizabeth was talking to Marya and Lisa and I was together with Armata and Hino in the back part of the group, meanwhile, Milinda was walking alone between our two groups

As we reached the end of the ladder, we saw a white stone room with several engravings depicting a beautiful castle while others depicted memorable battles, although the most striking one is depicting a woman with a black sword battling a white dragon.

We walked down the hallway in silence as we watched the prints until we came to a cascade of opaque green liquid blocking our passage, though I could see a humanoid shadow after the liquid.

This is the magic barrier that protects the treasure, if any human touches the liquid, it will be teleported, but if a mamoru tries to touch the liquid, it will lose all its demonic energy and be destroyed." Elizabeth warned us not to get close to the waterfall

"So how can Milinda deactivate the waterfall?" I asked.

"This liquid is magi-reactive, so it reacts to the magic, but can not be used any demonic energy to cast the spell. That's the reason I can not open the liquid myself, almost every princess has a great magical potential, but as we become mamorus, our magical energy is replaced by demonic energy, but a Lich like Milinda possesses both magical power and demonic energy." Elizabeth said as I stroked Milinda's back, causing her to blush slightly

"How?" Armata asked, expressing her confusion in her gaze.

"Lichs like I have phylactery, where we guard our consciousness and magical power, so they are not affected by demonic energy". Milinda said with a faint smile of pride on her face.

"I was curious, how's the phylactery of a Lich?" Marya asked.

"Each Lich chooses its phylactery, so it is almost impossible for two Lichs to have the same phylactery"

"And what's your phylactery, Mili?" Hino said making Milinda blush and look around because of the little nickname Hino created for her, though I found it cute

"I'm not going to reveal my phylactery to anyone." She said and approached the waterfall.

"What's the spell I have to use?". Milinda said in a bored tone, though I could see it was fake.

Elizabeth approached her and gave a paper to Milinda before moving away

Milinda read the paper for two minutes while we looked at her expectantly. As soon as she finished reading, she raised her hand as a white magic circle appeared in the air near the waterfall and soon Milinda began reciting a chant

After a few minutes, the waterfall stopped falling, releasing the passage and giving us sight into a huge room lit by magic torches with a large stone statue of a warrior and a passage between her legs. Milinda sighed before lowering her hand and looked at Elizabeth

"This passage can only be opened by someone with a lot of magical power, so you were lucky that I had that great magical power or you would never get close to that fortune". She said before we walked into the great room with a large wall of white energy between the statue and us

"You had said there was only one barrier Elizabeth," I said in an accusatory tone, causing Elizabeth to raise her hands.

"This is the last line of defense against invaders, that statue is a golem that will attack if you do not answer the question he will ask." Elizabeth said while looking worried for the golem

"Can not we defeat him in a battle?" Armata asked as he lifted his spear-arm in the air.

"He is invulnerable to magic and made to be as sturdy as steel, it is very difficult to defeat him." Elizabeth shook her head at the idea of Armata

"If the golem is the last line of defense, then what is the white barrier?". Milinda asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a magic sensor, the statue will ask your question after you cross the barrier and you have three chances to answer the question, if you answer correctly, then you can pass, but if you make a mistake ...". She did not finish the sentence, although we all understood what would happen

"So what's the password?" Hino asked curiously.

"You do not know the password?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Only the royal family knows the password, although all maids know this place." Lisa answered my question and I nodded

"Every time a king comes up to power, he changes the password, I knew the password of the time I was a princess, but I do not know the current password." Elizabeth let out a sigh, but I went over to her and stroked her back

"We're going to find the password, so do not worry, Elizabeth." I said kissing her lips, making her blush and hug me

After Elizabeth released me, I approached the white energy wall.

"I'll go through the sensor for us to hear the question and then we'll try to figure out the answer." I said before crossing the magical sensor in the form of white energy wall

As I traversed it with a jelly-like sensation, four white-hot braziers appeared in front of the golem as he opened his eyes and mouth

"What is the name of the four Lescatie princesses?" The golem asked in a simple voice

At that moment, I felt a great concern for my safety and the safety of my harem

'I know the name of one of them, but I do not know the names of the other three'. I sighed and began to retreat slowly until I crossed the wall again

"What's the question?" Lisa asked with clear curiosity in her tone.

"The name of the four Lescatie princesses, I know the name of one of them, but I do not know the names of the other three." I said making almost all the girls sigh with disappointment

"There's a big village near here, so maybe there, you can find out the names of the remaining princesses," Marya said.

"Yeah, you're right, Marya," I said with a sigh of relief.

"And that idea also helps with my other request," Milinda said with a faint smile on her face.

"What request?" Elizabeth asked as she looked at me.

"Milinda agreed to help us if I gave her some of her cum, but she would only let me live here if I fulfilled another request," I said before looking at her awaiting her request.

"Previously, before the demon lord was a sucubus, there was a great female warrior whose sword talent was legendary. She killed many monsters, though I did not blame her for it, after all we were really monsters at that time. She was very skillful, though it was said to be very kind ... ".

"How did she die?" Hino asked interrupting the story and causing Lisa to lightly slap her forehead, causing Hino to run and cling to me.

"Lisa was mean to me." She said and I laughed about how cute she was at the moment, but I waved for Milinda to continue.

"The woman's name was **Diane, the Ebony Blade** , although the monsters called her **Diane, the Blood Rain** , for having eliminated a great horde of monsters and demons by herself, but her death occurred at another time. She was sent by the king from that time to kill a dragon that was tormenting a port city. She went immediately to the city, although she had doubts about whether she would be able to defeat a dragon and began to fight the great black dragon. "

"They say the fight lasted an entire day and night, but Diane got the victory and long-awaited title of dragon slayer, but this feat was not won without a price. On the morning after the battle, Diane returned to town carrying one of the dragon's fangs,but when they approached her, they saw that she had a great hole in her stomach before she fell to the ground. The guards of the city approached the body and saw that she had no more salvation and the captain of the guards sat down on the floor, holding her body until she died to give her a little comfort, but she did not leave this world without some last words "

"What were the words?" Armata asked amused by the story.

"She did not deserve this. She was Diane's last words."

"But what does Diane have to do with the next village?" Hino asked.

"They were going to bury her in the port city, but they found a brief letter expressing her desire to be buried in her hometown"

"So the next village is her hometown?" Elizabeth asked, receiving a nod from Milinda

"What does she have to do with your request?" I asked, though before Milinda could respond, Elizabeth's eyes widened before she smiled.

"I never expected this from you, Milinda, you surprised me." She said and Milinda shrugged before looking at me.

"You're going to have to go to this village anyway to get the name of the princesses, but you can do my other request at the same time"

"So what's your request?". I asked before realizing what she wanted.

"I want you to steal Diane's bones and bring them to me". She said with a serious expression on her face.

 **-Chapter End-**

 **A/N=** This was my second chapter of Monster Girl Mansion

I'm sorry to end this chapter in a cliffhanger, but I found an appropriate time to finish

In the next chapter, we'll have a tour through the mansion, sex with the three zombies, plus some surprises, then wait for him

 **See you and have a good day (or night)**


End file.
